


The Tumult Of Madness

by artsyCatastrophe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypsestuck, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Zombiestuck, all of them - Freeform, all the characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyCatastrophe/pseuds/artsyCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee lived a relatively normal life, but all of that changes when his best friend and long time crush, Tavros Nitram, tells him about his father's research.</p><p>Karkat is a ornery, upset boy who hates his friend Gamzee for filling him in on the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Toreadork

**Author's Note:**

> //Homestuck does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters.
> 
> Please tell me if I should keep writing, I'm new to Ao3 and I want to know if I should continue this. Thanks.\\\

4/13/2020

     Your name was Gamzee Makara. You say was because you no longer call yourself anything. Everyone around you now calls you Zee, or even simply GM. Your life spiraled downwards in one day, and you have sworn revenge on the unknown and possibly non-existent forces that did it.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

7/05/2018

     You sat in your living room with your best bro, and long time crush, Tavros Nitram. He had always been a shy, timid boy who balanced out your chill. The way he spoke and the way he saw everything was simply mesmerizing to you. In fact, you could even say that everything about him, from his cute quirks to his tendencies to pause after every few words, were all things you loved about him, but that was why you never said anything. How could he, a perfectly, 'miraculous', and wonderful boy, return any sort of feelings to you? No, it was impossible. So you settled for being best bros instead. It was enough for you, and you didn't complain.

     In fact, you were so deep in thought about this that you had neglected to hear said boy ask you to switch the channels.  
     "Uh, Gamzee?" He paused again, and his voice, being slightly louder than before, brought you back to reality. You gave him one of your signature chill smiles, and rubbed the back of your head in embarrassment.  
     "Oh, sorry, Tav. I didn't hear you, 'dya mind repeating that?" You asked, slurring your words a bit as usual.  
     Tavros smiled and shook his head, repeating his previous question, to which you happily obliged.  
     After going through a channel and finding nothing desirable to watch, Tavros suggested that you check out the news. You shrugged and changed the channel again, glancing up at the TV and reading the headlines: DEADLY BREAKOUT! STAY INDOORS!  
     Shrugging it off as nothing, you prepared to change the channel again, but another glance at your friend stopped you immediately.  
     His bottom lip was wobbling, and his eyes were glazed over with a fear that you had never seen in anyone or anything before, not even in those nature documentaries of the hunted that you watched with one of your other close friends.  
     After a long silence, you finally had the courage to say something. "Tav? Are you okay?" At this point you were concerned, but the brunette's eyes stayed glued to the screen. You looked back, and, taking a bit more time to listen and read the smaller text, your eyes widened as you discovered that people were DYING.  
     "I-It's... It's actually happening..." He finally whimpered, and you turned to him immediately, even more concerned at the weak noise that came from him.  
     "What're you talkin' about, Tav?" You asked him, before turning back to the screen and scrunching up your eyebrows.  
     "M-My dad told me that his company was doing shady things with some of the animals... T-That's why he quit." He explained, his voice almost a whisper. "He told me never to trust Croc.R Tech, and he was right."  
     "What do you mean? Tav, c'mon, you're freakin' me out." You looked back at him, this time noticing that he was shaking violently.  
     "They were developing a serum, Gamzee! The founder wanted more power and thought the best way was to turn the people against themselves!" Tavros wailed at this point, making you jump. "It's a zombie infestation! Nothing can stop them now!" Tavros curled up in a ball on your couch, tears pooling in his eyes and his knees pressed against his chest. "We're all going to die." He whispered.  
     You looked at him in shock, mouth slightly agape, unsure of what to say.  
"Tavros, I... Are you serious?" He nodded slowly as a tear rolled down one of his porcelain-smooth cheeks and stained his jacket.  
     Having no other response, you quietly pulled him into a hug, your mind running to process everything that Tavros had told you. A zombie infestation? There was no way.

     And you wish that it was true.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     After Tavros had filled you in on the rest of the story, you had immediately run upstairs to wake your brother, Kurloz, so he could unlock the basement where some of your late-father's weapons were stored.  
     Once Kurloz was awake, he looked around wildly for his keys after you relayed the story to him, swearing quietly.  
     Due to an old accident, Kurloz had a very soft voice after suffering some internal and external damage after a car crash with his girlfriend, Meulin. If he spoke at all, it was a sign that he was either extremely stressed or had something important to say.  
     Eventually, he found his keys, and all three of you rushed down to the basement door, where Kurloz fiddled with his keys and then unlocked it.  
Kurloz immediately bolted down, as you assisted Tavros down the stairs due to his weak legs.  
     Once you reached the bottom, Kurloz was already armed and ready, and tossed a small revolver at you, and pointed towards a closet.  
     You tugged at the door, and, finally opening it, found the clubs that your father had confiscated after he saw you swinging them around too hard, breaking a wall. Colorful and weighted, you picked them up in delight, and tested them once, swinging at air and grinning in satisfaction at the 'swoosh' that followed.  
     Once you had your clubs, you helped Tavros pick a weapon, deciding that, because he had no gun experience or fight experience in general, a melee weapon might suit his needs better to start with. You brought him a duffle and put a light-weight but sturdy bat into it lopsidedly, along with a spare pistol as a back up weapon in case things became too dangerous.  
     Eventually, you all had your weapons, and proceeded upstairs to fill the rest of your bags with supplies.  
     Most families in this age would not take a threat like this seriously, but with the information Tavros had told you both, you couldn't help but listen.   You only hoped that your friends had the sense to prepare, too.  
     Thoughts ran through your head before Tavros gently tapped your should, smiling gently like he usual did, though this smile seemed less genuine.  
     "Gamzee, Kurloz can drive us to my house so we can pick up my dad's research." He said, chucking nervously.  
     You stood up, and, giving your house and living room one more longing overlook, dashed out after Kurloz, pulling Tavros behind you.  
     Once you were all in the car, you drove away quickly, hurrying towards the Nitram household.  
     Unlike you, Tavros' family wasn't very well off, and his father was forced to get a job at C.R. Tech to provide for his two young sons when their mother mysteriously vanished.  
     C.R. Tech had always been a shady business that you had distrusted, but hearing the horrible stories of why had been done there made you grit your teeth in anger.  
     Apparently, their founder, Mrs. Peixes-Crocker had hired many animal trainers, scientists, and chemists for a top secret job, that was classified even to the workers.  
     It had appeared that Tavros' dad was the only one smart enough to piece it all together, being a successful zoology major with some history in psychology, as well.  
     Once again, you pulled yourself back to the present as your thoughts had started to wander, realizing Tavros was on the phone, most likely with his dad or with his brother.  
     "Yeah, dad was right." There was a long pause. "Mmhmm. Yeah. I'm coming over with Gamzee and his brother to pick you up with the research, so do you think you can be ready?" He asked, and another quiet and muted answer from the phone told him what he needed to know. "Okay, that works. I'll see you then." He put his cell phone down, then looked up. "He says when we get there he'll have the documents and his stuff."  
     Kurloz nodded, and looked outside, where people were still walking and chatting as usual, oblivious to any sort of danger that could be happening at any given time.  
     "Okay, after we pick him up, our best chance is to head to your beach house." Tavros decided, looking up. "If we group there with our other friends then we have a chance of forming a stable group and lasting longer." He looked out, as if picturing how these people would act when they saw that this threat was real.

     Before you had a chance to reply, your phone went off, and you shoved your hand into your pocket, fumbling around with the buttons then answering with a nervous "Hello?"  
     "Gamzee! Did you hear the news?!" A voice demanded, and you recognized the angry tone of your close friend, Karkat.  
     "Yeah, we're way ahead of you, bro. We've already got weapons and supplies and that shit." You grinned, forgetting that he couldn't see you.  
     "... Damn." He commented. "You guys have any plan yet?"  
     "For the time being I think we're plannin' on going to our old beach house. We were actually gonna ask y'all over too." You said, and at this Karkat grunted.  
     "Yeah, okay. I'll tell Vriska." He said, referring to his sister. "Just everyone in our immediate friend group, and family?" He checked.  
     "Yeah, I don't think our beach house can be turned into a five star hotel." You shrugged, and he groaned loudly before hanging up, just as you arrived at Tavros' shabby apartment.  
     Kurloz honked the horn once, and out came Rufioh, his dyed hair pressed back due to a sudden gust, a large duffle slung across his back, and a small stack of papers clutched to his chest.  
     Tavros' brother was a tall, skinny boy with brown hair that was dyed blood red, a rebellious sign to his school and their strict rules about uniforms and clothes.  
     He sported a 'Panic At The Disco' shirt, and some baggy jeans with some beat up sneakers. His eyes danced with excitement and confusion, most likely due to what had just happened.  
     He opened the right front door and hopped in, grinning. "Hey, Kurloz. Thanks for taking care of my bro so far." To this Kurloz simply nodded, and drove off, heading towards the Makara family beach house, a seven and a half hour drive from where you lived.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     Three hours into the drive, you were extremely bored. You had neglected to take anything of interest, other than your phone, which had no connection.  
     Tavros seemed to be very bored as well, his arm supporting his head, and his elbow resting beside the window, looking out.  
     You thought for a moment, then grinned, remembering something.  
     "Hey, Tav." He looked over curiously, tilting his head. "You wanna play some Pokémon?" You chuckled, then dug around under the seat and brought out a pack of Pokémon cards. "I know ya always have them."  
     Tavros flushed a bit and then dug around in his bag, revealing a large stack. "Why can't I keep anything from you, Gamzee?"  
     "'Cause you're my best friend." You laughed a bit before taking the rubber band off the cards, setting them down in a battle arrangement on the seat between you.  
     "True enough." He shrugged, then held up a card and slammed it down dramatically. "Tauros, I choose you!" He exclaimed, and flipped over his prized card, a bull-like Pokémon, his favorite animal.

     You chuckled a bit, then 'sent out' one of your favorite cards, Walrein.

     And thus a battle ensued, with his Pokémon fainting first, and yours soon after.  
     Your silly shenanigans went on for a few hours, until you arrived at your beach house.  
     It was a large, pastel purple house with a porch and a balcony, along with a large fence, which would come in handy now. You had always hated that fence. It took away your miracles and forced you to go upstairs or outside entirely to see the miraculous view.  
     Kurloz pulled up and hurried to the door to unlock it, while the Nitrams and yourself got to work unloading the car.  
     With a bit of a struggle, you eventually got everything out and inside the beach house, while Kurloz gave it a once over for any dangers, to which there were none.  
     Someone sent you a text, and you checked your phone quickly, seeing it was from one of your bros, Equius.  
     'D --> We are on our way, noble. Would you like us to bring anything extra?'  
     You chuckled a bit at this, then sent a text of your own back to him.  
     'NaW, mAn, YoU'Re aLl gOoD. :o)'  
     'D --> Alright. We will be there shortly.'  
     You smiled and put your phone back in your pocket, and decided to get to work helping your brother check all the doors and windows for locks.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     When then Zahhak family finally arrived, Rufioh and Horuss immediately started talking, while Kurloz asked you, along with your friends, to get some food from a convenience store or something.  
     You saluted jokingly, a toothy grin on your face. Tavros and Equius grabbed some bags, and you took a backpack with some weapons.  
     Once you were all set, your small group trekked outside and hurried over to the closest convenience store, which was a mile away.  
     Upon your arrival, you noticed that people were on the phone, and beginning to take things seriously.  
     Some people were frantically checking the small TV hanging in the corner, and some were finally stocking up on supplies.  
     You split from Equius and Tavros to cover more of the store, loading your baskets and bags full of canned food, liquids, medical supplies, and other miscellanies items.  
     You went to pay for your items, only to find that the cashier had abandon his post in fright.  
     After looking around for other things, you shrugged and slung the bag over your shoulder, seeing Equius and running over to him.  
     He opened his mouth to say something when you heard a terrible shriek, coming from the food aisle.  
     Your eyes went wide and you practically threw yourself to the other side and looked down the aisle, where you gasped and froze.  
     The cashier, or, what _was_ the cashier, had Tavros by the leg, burying it's teeth into his lower calf.  
     Tavros let out a wail that somehow unfroze you, and you ripped a gun out of your backpack and shot, your hands shaking hysterically.  
     Equius came over quickly, eyes going wide at what had happened. "Was he...?" You nodded darkly at this, and ran over to help your friend.  
     Blood ran down from the wound, and you took a piece of cloth from your bag and wrapped it around his leg tightly, hoping to stop the blood flow, and delay whatever was now in his system.  
     Equius came over, and, being surprisingly gentle, slung Tavros over his shoulder and nodded to you, and, after you picked up the rest of your belongings, followed him out the door and kicked the cashier's body in contempt.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     After the walk back, which seemed to last hours, Kurloz opened the door with wide eyes.  
     You pushed past him, offering no explanation, and cleared off the couch so Tavros could rest there.  
     While you were gone, Kanaya Maryam and her mother had arrived, watching in horror as they noticed Tavros' leg.  
     "Okay, now how the motherfuck do we save him?" You growled, looking around, almost accusingly.  
     "If we amputate the leg higher up before the virus spreads to the rest of his body, we could save him." Horuss piped up. His father was an excellent medical doctor, who had taught his sons different skills in the medical field, and in other subjects.  
     You glared at him, then looked back at Tavros. "It's his decision in the end."  
     Tavros looked around shakily, then sighed. "If there's a chance that I won't die today... Go for it." He whimpered a bit, and you looked around the room.  
     "Who's gonna do it?" You asked, suddenly realizing someone had to do this before it was too late.  
     After a minute of silence, Kanaya finally stepped forward. "I will. My mother has a chainsaw, as well, so it'll be less painful than your clubs or something else like that." She glanced over at you, and her mother opened her mouth to object. "I know what you're going to say, but it's better if someone who's close to him does it." She looked down and clenched her fist. "Please believe me."

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     Equius was holding Tavros down outside, with the group deciding that blood indoors was not an ideal situation.  
     You stood next to them, with a pile of torn clothes to make a tourniquet as soon as Kanaya finished.  
     A loud whirring noise filled the air, cutting through the silence like a blade. She lowered the chainsaw quickly, followed by an agonized scream from Tavros, who but down harshly on a firm piece of foam you had given him.  
     You quickly applied the tourniquet, grimacing at the scene.  
     But Tavros was safe.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

7/12/2018

     A week has passed and you wish you killed him right then and there at the store.  
     You all awoke to a shrill cry from Rufioh, and you hurried out to the hall, where Tavros reached for his brother's leg, while Rufioh held his head, whispering quiet 'no's.  
     You stood frozen once again, shaking, your eyes glued to your best friend and long time crush's blank face.  
     A shot rang out, and you turned to see Aradia, sorrow in her eyes.  
     You looked back at Tavros, who was now unmoving.  
     Aradia Megido had killed Tavros.  
     But now you thanked her for it.


	2. Saving Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Karkat Vantas  
> And boy are you royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I need to find a more efficient way to do the indents between the paragraphs because right now I'm copy/pasting and just spacing manually  
> On a phone  
> ;v;  
> Also this is present tense because this is the present, and the last chapter was the past  
> Okay I'm making excuses but I'm trying to experiment because I want to find out which one I think is better personally\\\

7/12/2018

     Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are currently stuck on the road with your annoying brother, your father, and your sister.  
     In all honesty you would rather have your other sister, Aranea with you instead of Kankri or Vriska, but to your dismay and relief, she is safe in France on a business related meeting.  
     At the moment, people are hurrying to get out of the city or to an airport.  
     A week has passed since the first news announcement about the new deadly breakout, and only now that victims of this 'disease' have appeared are people starting to take it seriously.  
     You drum your fingers against the door handle angrily, still three hours away from your friend Gamzee's beach house.  
     You had departed later than your friends had due to your father being on a trip to see a motivational speaker with Kankri, and not trusting you or Vriska to drive his car safely.  
     You keep tapping the handle in annoyance, and your sister leans over to you with a smirk.  
     "Hey, Captain Kark." She draws out, using her pathetic and stupid nickname for you. You used to like it, but now it was embarrassing and old.  
     "Shut up, Vriska." You mumble, and push her face away with a hand. She resists and comes back, much to your annoyance. She may be a year younger than you, but that didn't mean she wasn't as strong. "Screw off."  
     At this she pouts, and leans back in her seat in boredom.  
     "How much longer? This is so boring!" She complained, reaching under her seat and taking out a cookie.  
     "We still have three hours left so relax and get over it!" You snap, and she narrows her eyes.  
     "You're no fun anymore, Karkat!" She hisses, and you turn around to face her angrily.  
     "Well sorry that I'm being serious because of the fucking apocalypse! Maybe I should be carefree all the time, just like you! It's enough that you do whatever the fuck you feel like, whenever you want to, but now is one time when you can't. This is the end of the world and you need to take it seriously like a mature sixteen year old!" You bark out, and your brother turns around in the front seat.  
     "Karkat, please refrain from talking to your sister like that! You both need to be mature about this, but you both are being extremely childish about it!" Kankri says, and looks back and forth between Vriska and yourself.  
     "Oh, shut your big pie hole for one second, Kankri!" You scowl. "You're not as above this as you think you are, you know! You're only two years older than me but you act like you know everything! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have known about this whole mess until it was right in your face!"  
     "Kids, that's enough." Your father finally talks, his eyes still on the road. "Bickering about it is not going to fix the situation."  
     "I know that, dad!" You complain, crossing your arms and sitting back again, a scowl still plastered to your face. "This is the worst way to spend your birthday." You mutter, and Kankri looks back again.  
     "Pardon?" He asks, looking to Vriska as well, who seems to have the same reaction.  
     "Oh, nothing, just that this is a shitty way to spend your eighteenth birthday!" You spit out, and Vriska looks over in alarm.  
     "Shit, Captain Kark, I completely forgot! I'm sorry!" She apologizes, and for once it sounds genuine.  
     "Whatever, it doesn't matter." You mumble, but your father shakes his head.  
     "I had a feeling you two would forget. That's why someone got Karkat a present from all of us." Kankri gapes at your father for a bit before he presses his lips together again. "Kankri, please reach under your seat."  
     Your older brother does as he is requested, and pulls out a small, neatly wrapped box with a small red bow.  
     He hands it to you, and you're shocked when you look at the wrapping. Written neatly on a tag is a small message:

     'For My Dearest Karkat:  
Don't Open Until You're 18 Honey! ;;;;)  
Love, Mom'

     You look up at your dad and stare at him through the rearview mirror, and he nods.  
     You tear the wrapping carefully, and eventually pull out a letter and a small box with it.  
     You open the envelope slowly, and find a letter and a postcard.  
     Your mother smiles at you from the postcard, standing with a man who strangely resembles Tavros and his brother.  
     You look at the letter next, unfolding it and daring to take a quick peek at all the nearly written words before beginning to read.

     'My Dearest Karkat,  
   I know this is a hard time for you. I wish I didn't have to leave you and your siblings so soon, but unfortunately, fate has other plans for me. I can't express how hard this is for me, as well, but I decided I needed to give you a present to celebrate your 18th birthday! 18 is an important number, after all! ;;;;)

   I know that you'll do great things, and inspire many people. Just like Kankri has done! I wish only the best for you and your siblings, and I hope you will remember me fondly once I'm gone.

     xoxoxoxoxo  
Love, Mom <3 ::::)'

     You sniffle a bit, wiping your eyes. There she goes, doing her stupid eight eye emoji thing again. Not that you dislike it. You really love it in all honestly, and though you'll never tell her, you're glad that Vriska decided to adopt the habit.  
     Your mother had died when you were eight, due to a form of cancer that your father always refused to tell you.  
     Thinking back on it, you decide that he didn't tell you because you were too young, but you never asked again.  
     You shake the thoughts from your mind and open the small box, finding a tiny gold crab with ruby eyes. You gasp and hold it up, imagining that it must be something she found on one of her explorations.  
     Each leg has been carved with extreme precision, and on it's back is a small, sideways 69, the astrological sign for Cancer, the sign you and your brother so ironically have.  
     You look in the box again and see a small, silver chain, taking it out and hooking it to the loop on the crab's front, wearing it like a pendant.  
     Vriska looks at you in awe, and you gape back at her in shock.  
     "Wow... Even in the afterlife mom is extravagant." She comments, her voice softer than usual.  
     "She cared about you all a lot." Your father says from the front seat, and you nod, knowing not to ask too much about her.  
     Your father and mother had been in an unhappy marriage, but you loved them both, and they both loved you. Even when your mother died, she still found ways to show her love to you.  
     You snap back to reality when your sister jumps up in the seat next to you. "Does mom have something special for my eighteenth birthday, too?" She asks hopefully.  
     "No. Just for Karkat." Your father says. After a few moments, he speaks up again. "I'm just pulling your leg. She has something great for you, too.  
     Vriska sits back in relief, sighing. "That wasn't funny, dad!" She whines, and you give her a playful punch.  
     "Relax, even if she didn't have something I'd get you something better!" You laugh, and she glares at you before punching you back.

o:Bo:Bo:Bo:Bo:B

     Finally, you near the beach house, a mere ten minutes away. You spend the rest of your time looking at the pendant and remembering your mother, sweet and extravagant with long, flowing hair.  
     You pull up to the gate of the beach house and buzz in, and Gamzee's brother opens the gate for your family.  
     Your dad drives in, and parks next to four other cars. You recognize them as the Makaras', the Megidos', the Zahhaks', and the Maryams'.  
     As your eyes land on each car you feel relief, and you get out of the car with your two bags and knock on the door, which Kanaya opens.  
     "Karkat! You made it, I'm so glad." She smiles and waves at your family, and steps aside so you can walk in.  
     You look around, searching for your other friends and their families. "Where's Gamzee?" You ask, setting your bags down by all the others.  
     Kanaya's smile instantly turns into a solemn frown, and she's silent for a few moments before opening her mouth just as Vriska dashes in.  
     "Hey, Kanaya! Where's Tavros? I heard he came with Gamzee!" She looks around, just as you did, before looking at her expectantly.  
     "Tavros... Is dead." She finally manages to say, to which you freeze.  
     "... What?" Vriska's smile immediately turns into a frown, as Kanaya's did. "That's not funny, Kan! What is with people and horrible jokes?!"  
     "I'm not joking. He was bitten by someone at a convenience store... We... I amputated his leg, but it was too late..." She seems to almost choke on a sob.  
     "But then... Where's Gamzee...?" You ask, your voice cracking now.  
     "Upstairs in his room... He won't come out." She explains, looking down.  
     You thank her, and leave Kanaya and your sister in each others' comfort before running upstairs, eventually knocking on the door you found out was Gamzee's a year ago when he invited you over for the summer. "Gamzee? Open up!" You call, and after a few moments you hear a small grunt. "Gamzee?"  
     "Leave me alone." A voice says softly, but firmly, and you back away a bit. "I don't wanna see anyone right now."  
     Your fingers tremble a bit as you turn the doorknob, in an attempt to open it. Finding it to be locked, you pound on the door. "Gamzee, open up! You need to talk about it!" You almost yell, your knuckles white around the knob.  
     "I said leave me alone!" He screams, and you fall back. Another door to your right opens, and Aradia steps out, with glazed eyes and messy hair.  
     "Aradia!" You exclaim, and dash over to her, hoping for some sort of explanation.  
     "Hi, Karkat." She says drearily. "Is Gamzee mad at you?"  
     "Well... I don't know if he's mad at me or just mad." You admit. "but what even happened? Kanaya told me part of it, but..." You falter off, and she puts a hand on your shoulder.  
     "He's mad with grief. He went with Tavros and Equius to a store for food, but one of the 'victims' had already gotten there first..." She pauses. "Tavros was bitten and then brought back here, and Kanaya amputated his leg. Then I arrived. A week after he was bitten he turned and grabbed his brother..." She stops again, as if remembering the struggle. "I... Shot him..."  
     You gasp and look at her incredulously. Aradia, shooting someone? It's unthinkable. She's always been such a sweet, caring girl!  
     You think about it again, and something slowly goes off in your mind. She was forced to. If she hadn't, Rufioh would have been bitten, too, and then they'd be two people down.  
     This time, it was your turn to put your hand on her shoulder, and pull her into a hug. "It's okay, you did it and saved Rufioh. I'm sure Tavros valued that more. It's in the past now." You whisper, and she lets out a muffled sob into your shoulder.

o:Bo:Bo:Bo:Bo:B

     You sat with your sister on a couch, munching on some hot dogs that had been prepared for dinner.  
     Your family had caught up with everyone, and now you all sat in silence, looking up at the door to the room that Gamzee had locked himself in.  
     Kurloz, Gamzee's brother, looks up, and clears his throat softly, and starts speaking. "I need to go find Meulin." He says softly. "She'll need my help. She can't take care for her sister alone."  
     You have never personally met Meulin or her sister, because you never had a reason to. All you knew was through Gamzee, and that was that her sister was supposedly your age, and that Meulin was deaf.  
     They wouldn't have a chance.  
     "I know I'm asking a lot of you." Kurloz looks down. "But I need to save her. Would anyone be willing to come with me?" He asks.  
     The room was silent for a few seconds, before Equius raises his hand.  
     "I'll go, noble." He says, but his brother quickly pulls his hand down.  
     "What are you thinking, Equius?" Horuss demands. "You could have gotten bitten last time you went out with only one of them on the loose! What do you expect now?"  
     Equius shakes his brother from his arm, and looks back to Kurloz.  
     "I'll go." He repeats, and Kurloz smiles a bit at this.  
      _This is none of my concern._ You think. _But how would I feel if it was Vriska or Aranea stuck there, and not Meulin and her sister?_ After a few more seconds, you raise your hand. "I'll go, too."

o:Bo:Bo:Bo:Bo:B

     Kurloz's car drives out past the nearest city and into the mountains, where Meulin and her sister supposedly live.  
     All three of you are silent, armed with your weapons and flashlights.  
     Eventually, you pull into the driveway of a small cottage, and Kurloz steps out with Equius.  
     You scramble out and follow them, trying to make as little noise as possible as you tiptoe after them to the door.  
     Kurloz knocks a few times, before a young woman opens the door, her eyes bright as she sees Kurloz, jumping on him and hugging him tightly, _purring...?_  
     Kurloz hugs her back and looks past her after a few moments, signing something to her.  
     Her eyes flare and panic seems to take over her body, and she jumps up and looks around frantically, signing as well.  
     "What did she say?" Equius asks, glancing behind at you.  
     "... Nepeta is missing."

o:Bo:Bo:Bo:Bo:B

     As it turned out, Meulin's sister, Nepeta, was with her friend Terezi, who had come with her mother to their cottage. The two had gone out in search of help after their power died, and had yet to return.  
     Now, Terezi you knew vaguely through your friend Sollux and your sister Vriska, and you knew she was half blind. Jumping up immediately, you take up your sickles, and, nodding to Meulin, tell her that you'll find them before dashing off with Equius in tow.

     You turned on your flashlight, searching the woods for Meulin's lost sister and Co.  
     A sound behind you causes you to jump again, and Equius apologetically shrugs and points at a broken stick.  
     You roll your eyes and keep moving, before screams reach your ears. You start running towards the sound, and stop at the side of a clearing, where two girls stand, surrounded by eight to twelve zombies, you don't count.  
     One of the girls is hiding behind the other, who has four knives hooked to each hand somehow, which are covered in blood.  
     "They just keep coming!" The one behind her screams, shaking. "Nepeta, you can't kill them all!"  
     Nepeta looks back at her friend helplessly, then dashes forwards and slashes one zombie with a quick hand and another with the other one.  
     Equius watches in awe, while you're mind is focused on helping the girl in the middle.  
     Holding up your sickles, you dash in and cut two zombies down, before running over and scooping up the other girl in your arms.  
     You make a mental note to thank your father for taking you to the gym as you rush off and Equius takes your place.  
     Before you know it, all the zombies are on the ground, but something pins you to a tree... _Hissing...?_  
     "Let her go, before I show you what those poor people had to just go through!" A voice hissed, before Equius pulled the figure off.  
     "Geez, relax, Nepeta! Your sister sent us to help you!" You cough, almost dropping the girl.  
     Nepeta eyes you warily before putting her knives away. "Well... If that's the case, thanks for the help." She blinks, before tugging you along to the cottage. "Come on, we need to get back!"

o:Bo:Bo:Bo:Bo:B

     Once you were all at the cottage, you have a proper introduction.  
     "I'm Nepeta, and this is my furriend, Terezi." She gestures to the girl you picked up, who grins and waves at you. "Thanks fur helping us."  
     You look at her like she's grown another head. "We're those cat puns?" You ask, looking over at Equius.  
     "Yes, yes they were." She laughs as Meulin finishes hauling her bags over, and Terezi's mother also walks over and puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
     "Shall we go?" She asks, and Kurloz nods, asking Equius to ride back with them so he can show them the way.  
     He agrees and gets into their car, while Terezi and her mother get into Kurloz's as a trade off for more room.  
     You all start driving off, and the ride is silent for the first ten minutes before Terezi pipes up.  
     "So... We're going to the Makara beach house?" She asks, and you nod a bit.  
     "Gamzee is a bit touchy right now, though, so I suggest that you don't talk to him." You grimace. "One of his best friends, Tavros, died."  
     At this Terezi freezes, and looks over. "Tavros? As in, Tavros Nitram?" She repeats, and you tilt your head in confusion.  
     "Yeah... Did you know him?" You ask, and she nods.  
     "He was a close friend of mine... I never imagined that the world would be cruel enough to take someone like him..." She falters, and fifteen minutes later you reach the beach house.  
     You step in with Kurloz and the Pyropes, and Meulin drives up soon after, and Nepeta and Equius walk in holding hands, which, surprisingly, makes you feel a bit jealous.

     Once you finally get settled again, Kurloz shows you to the room that your family is staying in, and once again thanks you for your help.  
     You walk in and find that there are two bunk beds, and to your utmost annoyance, Vriska has already claimed the top of the one you'll be sleeping on.  
     "You suck." You mutter, before flopping down on the bed and curling up in the sheets, closing your eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. An Unknown Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's strong.  
> She's afraid.  
> She's resilient.  
> She knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I made this quite obvious and I apologize for that, and for the fact that it's a little shorter than usual, but thank you for bearing with me!\\\

7/15/2018

     A figure glanced up at the moon, her green eyes shining as she examined the gentle glow and took in one of the last peaceful things left on the earth, especially after what had happened just a matter of days ago.

     To her, it seemed like an eternity. Forever running, and forever hiding and fleeing from... Them. There were no words to describe how much she hated the horrid creatures, whether or not they had feelings and life. Her brother was seen a few paces away, tinkering with a gun that he got from who knows where, and her friend drinking some of the water from their supply.  
     "Jane, deary? Are you alright? You've had quite a bit of water." She observed, walking up behind her friend and giving her a solid pat on the back.  
     "Oh, yes, of course." She smiled back up at her. "I just have a tickle in my throat. I may have swallowed something in my sleep." She grinned sheepishly this time, and perfect, pearly white teeth flashed back at her.  
     "Of course. Tell me if you need anything else." She gave her a warm, friendly kiss on the cheek and walked away again.

     Having an extensive knowledge on Greek, French, and English cultures came in handy in many situations.  
     At the beginning when the warning was issued, it had helped her barter for some supplies with a local French store owner.  
     Her brother was not as... Gifted or respected. He was known to use force when he did not get what he wanted, and also had a fierce reputation for using physical and emotional violence, mainly against younger individuals or his 'friends'.  
     Now she sighed as her brother grumbled and pulled his gun upright, a cross look in his eyes and an upset crease marring his smooth face.  
     Neither she nor her brother were the most beautiful creatures of all, but each had a few desirable qualities.  
     Her brother had inherited a round, not quite chubby face from their mother, along with her light brown eyes and her thin pressed lips. He had gotten a dull, rounded nose from their father, and thin eyebrows that seemed to be always creased together angrily. His whole face was framed by medium length brown hair, with a few lighter streaks, buried under his green beanie.  
     She had received a slightly pointed noise from her mother, and her father's slightly narrow, thin face, along with his warm smile and her mother's delicate features. Her head was capped with a light green winter hat, which she never took off, due to her short hair, a result of being a victim of cancer.

     She debated on whether or not to go see her brother, as he seemed to need assistance, but also seemed to be in a more pissy mood than usual.  
     Despite her better judgement, she went over and sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest. "Do you need any help, dear brother?" She asked, but he merely looked over with a growl.  
     "Go away. What the fuck can you do about anything?" He asked and she merely put on a smile.  
     "I think I've done well enough so far, wouldn't you say?" She tilted her head, and her brother grumbled a little.  
     "Well, you've survived. That's about it." He seethed through his teeth.  
     The two siblings had always had a strained relationship. Since the death of their father, their mother was left to care for them.  
     Naturally, she did her best, but eventually broke down and let her children do whatever they pleased. After all, they were wealthy, well educated, and held in high-regard among others, but this life did not suit the elder child.  
     He became involved with a mob, and became the leader figure at a young age. He also had trouble staying in school, and eventually dropped out, still well enough off to work and possibly be a millionaire, even a billionaire.  
     The younger, on the other hand, was a kind hearted soul. She volunteered and committed many hours to community service, among other things. She often participated in many 'fandom meet ups' as well, organized by some of her close friends. Even in the years after she was diagnosed with cancer, she never let it stop her.

     After a moment of silence, she got up and went back to her bag and got out a sketch pad and doodled.  
     "If my calculations are right, we should meet with that one group by sundown tomorrow." She smiled brightly and laughed a bit. "Jake, Roxy, and Dirk should all be there by now, as well."  
     "Really?" Jane seemed to perk up at the thought of being reunited with her friends. "That's fantastic! I hope they're all fine..." She paused a bit, as if this was the first time that she had considered that something bad may have happened to them.  
     She gave her a warm smile in return. "Don't worry, something tells me they're all fine!" She said reassuringly, and Jane smiled back.  
     "Thank you, Calliope."


End file.
